Once Upon a Day
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: Little Yumi has lost both of her parents, and now must live not only with her uncle, but with his partner as well. As same-sex marriages are disdained, she must learn to cope. Y/YY
1. Of the Wary

Shadows and light, like phantoms and angels, played across the faces of two figures, sound asleep. Slip, slip, the shadows would go. Green trees appearing to move in blinding furry, blocking out light, then moving and shedding it.  
  
Slip, slip. Silky and soft and barely noticable, light and dark intermingling, yet never touching.  
  
Slip, slip. Gliding by without attention, without concsious thought. Eyelids flickered slightly, mind lost in a pleasent dream.  
  
A coat jaket rustled slightly, positions shifting ever so softly. Dull thud of the wheels beneath them drumming with an unheard beat. Vibrations lulling them back to their stoic state.  
  
Sleep.  
  
Fingers clutched loosely, arms interlocked, head in lap.  
  
Sleep.  
  
A trolly cart moved past their partially opened door, stewardess peering inside to see if the occupants would like anything.  
  
Two sleeping males in compromising positions greeted her green shaded eyes. She brushed a rogue lock of mud-brown hair out of her way. Such an odd sight, indeed.  
  
One male, tanned skin and high cheek bones, slanted eyes closed in restfull slumber. Lithe legs propped up on the seat across from him, head leaning to his left, snoring soundly. A blonde crown of bangs andorned his head, falling into his eyes, spiked ebony hair tipped in a vibrant ruby rubbing ever so slightly against the back of the maroon colored bench-seat.  
  
In his lap sat another male, about the same age, mid twenties, with the same unruly hair sprawled across his waist, the other man's head on his lap. Shareing the same content unconcsiousness, soft alabaster skin infused with peach rubbing and nuzzling a black leather coat. Both men had their arms intertwined, both seeming to have forgotten about the world around them.  
  
Now, as odd as this sight was, for indeed it was not everyday that Katrika Tsukeno saw such obvious affection to the same gender, she could not help but think how utterly beautiful the two looked together. Their resemblence was uncanny, despite the fact that one could have been a desert god, the other a fallen character from a Botochelli painting.  
  
Closing their cabin door just a little bit more, she whished them pleasent dreams before moving to the next set of people.  
  
Eternity could pass and still the two would want to stay the very way they were, satisfied to just be in the other's company. But, of course, all good things come to and end eventually. And as the hours dragged on, so the tired train came up to it's final destination.  
  
With the final jolt, the metal wheels gave their final revolution, and crimson eyes flickering open at the sudden loss of motion.  
  
Shifting to re-awaken his limbs, he sucked in a breath to yawn, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Still asleep on his lap was his partner, struggling to stay in the clutches of oblivion. Caressing away a golden strand, he rubbed the other man's shoulders gently. "Wake up love, we're here."  
  
A grumble and a moan, but the lavender eyes blinked open just the same. Much like the one who had woken up first, he yawned as well, desperately trying to get oxygen to his weary brain. "All ready? My, how time flies." He sat up, rubbing his neck. His partner chuckled.  
  
"Yes, ten hours do seem to fly by, don't they?"  
  
"Only ten more to go." Sighing, the smaller of the two with the perfect complection that many women envied reached under the seat and pulled out his one bag of luggage.  
  
"Don't remeind me, lover. That's something we can dwell on AFTER we pick up our package and are heading back on our way home." He grunted, picking up the larger bag and swinging it over his shoulder.  
  
His partner chuckled, sliding open the compartment door to head out. He followed, finding that most of the poeple on the train had already left, so the way was basically open.  
  
Stepping out of the train, one last whistle of pent up steam greeted their ears, eyes searching for something in particular.  
  
"Over there, Yami. I think I see them," the man with the lavender eyes pointed off to their left. Re-shifting the heavy bag, the one named Yami grunted in acknowledgement and followed.  
  
After shuffling through the large crowd, a woman and a small child came into view. The woman, with dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black, stood quietly and somberly in a dark blue business suit. Serious gray eyes, clouded with concern, greeted the two men as they made their way up.  
  
The young girl next to her, though, was a different story. Dressed in a school-girl uniform, pink blouse and blue skirt ruffled by wariness, the little girl looked tantative and unsure. She, too, much like the two men that walked up, had a gold crown of bangs and stiking ruby hair that fell like silk behind her, black strands of hair adorning her like a custom made head-dress. Purple eyes interlaced with violent crimson looked close to tears, just as weary as the others around her. She wrung her delicate white hands infront of her for lack of something to do to keep a little control in a life that seemed to crumble around her.  
  
The woman in the business suit glanced at them politley. "Mr. and Mr. Motou?"  
  
The man with lavender eyes nodded, giving a polite bow. "That would be us. Greetings, Ms. Kitoko. From speaking with you on the phone, it's nice to finally meet you in person."  
  
"Agreed. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice. There just isn't any room for her at the orphanage or the county home."  
  
"We came as soon as we could," the man with the crimson eyes replied.  
  
The man with the lavender orbs looked down, shifting to sit on his heels to better see the little girl. "And this must be Yumi." He smiled.  
  
She shifted her head around a little, unsure of how to answer. "H-hai," she whispered. She kept close to the woman.  
  
"My name is Yuugi, Yumi. And this is Yami," he averted his gaze over to his partner. The little girl nodded in response.  
  
"Don't worry, Ms. Kitoko. We'll take good care of her. There is already a room set up for her when we get home,"Yami directed his attention back to the woman as his partner tried to get the young child to warm up.  
  
"I'm not worried. Your business is doing good, I hear. I believe that you'll take good care of her." With a nod to him, Yuugi stood back up, allowing the woman to say her goodbye.  
  
"I have to go now, Yumi. But don't worry, you'll be in good hands." She kneeled down and gave the girl a gentle hug. "Ja," the little girl whispered.  
  
Ms. Kitoko handed over the small bag of belongings that Yumi had, and stated her goodbye, turning to leave.  
  
Yuugi gave a warm smile and turned to Yumi, extending his hand. Slowly, she took it, not truly trusting her surroundings.  
  
And so, the three made their way back to the next train, choosing to go home as soon as possible.  
  
"She looks a lot like you, aibou. She has your wide eyes and colorful hair," Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear. He gave a small chuckle. "Aside from you, it runs in the family," he whispered back, incispicuous to the young girls well-attuned ears.  
  
"How far away is home?" Yumi asked, voice rather small.  
  
"About ten hours from here, Yumi," Yuugi sighed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
After boarding, the air in the cabin was a little uneasy, to put it mildly. The little girl Yumi was shifting restlessly on the cushioned bench-seat, sitting across from the two men who, in her opinion, sat a little too close. At least, closer than she had ever seen two men sit before.  
  
Yumi may have been young and looked naive, but she knew much more than what people gave her credit for. She knew about her uncle's relationship before coming here, but she had never actually been AROUND one before. Did they act different? Was she supposed to act different? Were there things that weren't supposed to be said? She didn't want them angry at her for any reason. That would not be good, and she was afraid that asking such question would either make her look silly, or offend them. Either way, it was a bad idea as for as she was concerned.  
  
Yami sighed, looking at the tense air around them. Not only was this going to require a lot of adjusting, but they had a long way to go before trust built a strong bridge between the three of them.  
  
~ Owari~ Well, for now. The next chapte coming out soon. Hot of the press!!! ~Yumi is a popular Japanease girls's name, meaning beautiful freedom. So ha! I DO know a little Japanease! 


	2. Thin Ice

The shadows cast by the many trees flickered yet again, three poeple sitting in absolute silence. Yuugi couldn't stand it. Yami would shift a little next to him uncomfortably, unsure how to rectify the situation.  
  
Unfortunately, there WAS no rectifying this situation. It would require care, and unconditional love and nurturing.  
  
Little Yumi sat alone in the seat across from them, feet drawn up to her, looking out the window. She kept wringing her alabaster hands without notice, so very unsure at the moment.  
  
Yuugi was slightly regretful that he didn't know his half sister any better than he had. After the death of their mother, she was sent to live with her own father, who greatly wanted custody of his eight year old little girl.  
  
Yuugi's own father had been a good man, but died of a broken heart just six months after his wife had passed away, and Yuugi was sent to live with his grandfather, Sugoroku, at the right bold age of ten. It was heart-breaking, to say the least, and he knew exactly what Yumi was going through at the moment.  
  
Yumi's mother had been an over all good person, if not a little eccentric. Her choice in husbands, in Yuugi's opinion, had never been very well.  
  
It would account for the man's suicide three years ago.  
  
Yami averted his crimson eyes from Yuugi, who was currently deep in thought, to that of Yumi, and noticed the signs of her shivering just a tad. Noticing this, he gently nudged his partner.  
  
Yuugi looked up into Yami's eyes, and saw them flicker over to Yumi. Following his gaze, he too noticed that the young girl was cold.  
  
Looking at the window to his right, he could see that the sun had now set, and faint stars began to peek out in the light of the moon.  
  
"Yumi," the young man stated softly. She turned her eight year old eyes, big and brimming with childish innocence, over to her uncle.  
  
"Come here." Yuugi held out his hand. Hesitating for only a moment, she slowly reached out her hand and stepped over to him. The lavender eyed man pulled her into his lap, holding her close.  
  
"It's all right to be a little afraid, Yumi. It's hard leaving behind every thing that you once knew."  
  
She looked up at him a little unsure. "It's okay to be afraid?"  
  
She hadn't expected him to chuckle. "Of course! I know adults that would be bawling in your position right now. You should be very proud of yourself for being so strong."  
  
Leaning into the warm, loving embrace, Yumi turned this over in her mind. For some reason, a bit of pride did well up in her chest, mixing in oddly with the pain and greif that she felt towards her mother.  
  
Imagine, doing better than an adult. From all that she had ever seen, adults didn't screw up. Not like that, at least.  
  
Of course, Yumi never considered her father to be an adult, even at five years of age. Not with the way he always yelled at her mother. No, adults were supposed to be strong and able to handle everything. If they couldn't, then what would happen to everything? It was a structure for her, a pillar of strength and authority not to be tampered with.  
  
And yet, she rose above it.  
  
She noticed a warm blanket wrap around her, and saw the man named Yami lean back into his seat, a pillow in hand. "We knew that we'd need these," he winked.  
  
Yuugi rubbed her arms a little, bringing up the blanket around her small body. "Get some sleep, Yumi. We'll be stuck here for quite a while."  
  
The little girl felt safe, for some reason, and saw him now as more of a father figure than she had ever seen her own, for the little time that she had known him.  
  
Yawning, she looked up at him imploringly. "Can. . .can I call you Otousan?"  
  
Yuugi looked a little taken aback, but his lavender eyes immediately warmed up. "Of course, Yumi. Of course you can."  
  
She smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Yuugi didn't dare move for another half hour, wanting to make sure that she stayed asleep. Yami had already set up a pillow and extra blanket on the other bench that Yumi had been on earlier.  
  
Carefully, Yuugi stood, swaying a little with the movement of the train, and placed the young girl on the bench, wrapping the blankets around her securely.  
  
Yami kept another blanket around himself, arm open for his partner to join. With an exauhsted sigh, he slumped down in the plush apholstery, feeling a strong arm warp around him, and cover him with the soft cotton of a blanket.  
  
Yami watched as Yuugi rested his head on his shoulder, arms wrapping around Yami's waist. "Tired?"  
  
"Only a little."  
  
"Hn. Must be why your eyes are already closed."  
  
A small chuckle.  
  
"First day, and you've already been promoted."  
  
Yuugi nodded without looking up. "Now that, I was not expecting."  
  
"Have you noticed?"Yami asked.  
  
"Noticed what," Yuugi yawned.  
  
Yami's brows knitted together, tanned face lost in thought. "She hasn't said a word to me. Is it a little odd?"  
  
"Hmm," Yuugi mused. "Give it time. If it goes on, which I surely hope it doesn't, we'll talk to her. But she's been through a lot. I can only guess what went on in her mother's hospital room."  
  
"We weren't told very much, were we?"  
  
"'Fraid not," Yuugi said dejectedly.  
  
"Ms. Kitoko swore up and down that serious mental damamge had been done to her."  
  
"Yes, and that I am not pleased with. _Something_ was amiss over there, and no one is fessing up." This was an issue that Yuugi seemed to be becoming more and more heated over as the days wore on.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up about it, love. You couldn't have been there to do anything." Yami gave a reassuring squeaze.  
  
"But she was my sister for gods sake, Yami. My SISTER. I should have been there more. I barely knew her."  
  
"You know that she alienated herself from nearly every one."  
  
Yuugi growled quietly. "I know. But I still can't help but feel like I should have been there to help prevent that habit of hers. After our mom died, things just kind of went down hill."  
  
Yami sighed in defeat. Yuugi just would not give up. "Just get some sleep for now. Nothing will change beating yourself up about it, cooped up in a train for ten hours. Get some rest."  
  
"Your right. I'll see you in the mornig, love. Our trip will be nearly over by then."  
  
"Good night." Yami kissed Yuugi tenderly on the forehead, settling in himself to get some shut eye. Yes, in the morning, only a couple of hours would be left, and then they could sleep in their soft, warm beds that were waiting for them ever so patiently.  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well, what do you think? I really wanted to display Yami and Yuugi's character positions in a completely new light, and think that this is it. Comments, suggestions, flames, and questions are always welcome. 


	3. Of Children and Dreams

Yuugi sighed loudly, stumbling into the entry way of his home. After the ridiculosly long train ride, they had another two hours in the car. As it turned out, the nearest train station was quite a ways away.  
  
Yami tumbled in as well, setting down their bags which contained the extra blankets, pillows, and food that they had brought with them. He stifled a yawn himself, setting the keys on a nerby table.  
  
"I will never, I repeat, NEVER go on a train again."  
  
Yuugi chuckled, eyes half lidded. "Last time you said something like that, you ended up regretting it." His partner snorted tiredly.  
  
Little Yumi came in right after, sleepy and dazed. The whole trip had yet to truly sink into her head. "Otousan, I'm tired."  
  
Yuugi kicked off his shoes, using Yami's arm for support. "Well, come with me. You're bedroom is upstairs." He held out a hand for her to take, and he led her past the living room to the steps. Yami stayed behind, taking the time to put the rest of their things away.  
  
"As you can see," Yuugi pointed out tiredly, "your room is the first on the right. The first door on the left is the bathroom, further down is the bedroom Yami and I sleep in, and the last room at the end of the hall is the spare."  
  
Yumi nodded in understandement.  
  
Entering her new room, Yumi noticed that it was painted a light blue, with fluffy white carpet. A small, twin bed was set up next to the wall, a cottony blue comforter on top. She held on to her one bag tightly.  
  
"Do you have any clothes, Yumi?"  
  
She lowered her head shyly. "M-my old school uniform, and a dress."  
  
"Hmm..." the man thought. "I'll be right back." And with that, he turned and walked out the door.  
  
Yumi looked around curiously, despite her exaustion. There were some odd toys laying about, hiding in the shadows of the room. Extra blankets were set upon the foot of the bed, in case she became cold during the night. A nice desk was sitting next to the door, with a lamp on it, and a claculator and a blank tablet of paper. A canister of pencils and pens right next to that. It was obviously set up for her school work.  
  
An alarm clock was on the bedside table, and another lamp on top of that. From remembering her old room, this was going to take a lot of adjusting.  
  
In an instant her uncle was back, holding a rather large white t-shirt in his hands. "Here. Take this and your toothbrush into the bathroom. You can change into it there and brush your teeth. If you don't already have one, you can go ahead and use our hairbrush to brush your hair."  
  
She took the shirt nimbly from his hands. "Arigato, Otousan." Retrieving her toothbrush from her bag, she headed into the bathroom.  
  
She found the light switch, eventually, on the wall to her right, and stood quietly for a moment taking in what she saw.  
  
It was small, and quaint. That was for sure. But still, surely, it was from one of those magazines she saw while at the hospital. Walking up to the sink, she saw that it was completely white, and almost sparkling. She vaguely remembered her own bathroom, limescale covered and mirror coated in hairspray.  
  
She shook her head. She wouldn't think about things like that right now.  
  
Brushing her teeth, then hair, she removed her clothes and put on the shirt that had been handed to her.  
  
Yuugi sat on the bed, waiting for her to return. His mind was still plaguing him about what could have possibley happened to his niece to make her so shy.  
  
Noticing her small form standing in the doorway, he couldn't help but feel the corners of his lips pull into a small smile.  
  
She looked at him, with her large crimson-purple eyes, holding a peice of the shirt out for emphasis. "It's so BIG. . ."  
  
Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle. "It'll work for tonight. Tommorow we'll go out and by you some new clothes."  
  
Yumi heard footseps behind her, and turned around to see Yami walking up. Grinning, he picked her up with a playfull "UURRGHH!!!" and plopped her onto the bed. Yumi saw his crimson eyes widen in fiegned wonder. "Why, what's this? Is this a knee? My gosh, I think there are two of them." Grabbing them gently, he squeezed with his thumb and forefinger just above the knee-cap, causing the young girl to burst out in a fit of laughter. "T- that. . .tickles. . ." she panted.  
  
"Oh, wait! I think I see a foot here! Quick, Yuugi! Hold her! We have to take a look at these!"  
  
Yuugi chuckled, and hugged Yumi, effectively pinning her in place. Thus, allowing Yami to tickle her feet senseless. Yumi laughed until she thought she coudln't handle it anymore.  
  
Finally, Yami stopped, and Yuugi pulled the covers over the still giggle and panting eight year old. Smiling warmly, Yuugi gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Yumi."  
  
He moved, and Yami sat down next to her, still smiling. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well, kiddo. Sleep in as long as you like."  
  
"Good night," she yawned, and was out before Yuugi even closed her bedroom door.  
  
Neither barely remembered the trek to their own bedroom, as tired as they were. Their dirty clothes were happily placed into the hamper. Then suddenly, Yuugi remembered something.  
  
"Yami. . ."  
  
"Hmm," he mumbled.  
  
"We have to at least keep our boxers on."  
  
His lover looked at him, already wanting to remove his own. "Why?"  
  
Yuugi quirked an eyebrow. "What if someone has nightmares?"  
  
Yami groaned, remembering childhood. "Right." So, he plopped into bed, without removing the gray material.  
  
Pulling the covers over them, Yuugi curled up into the arms of his lover, sighing with utter exaustion. "Goodnight, love." He received a chaste kiss.  
  
"Goodnight. If anyone is up before noon, I will personally gag them, tie them up, then go back to sleep."  
  
Yuugi chuckled. "Yes dear."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
~The little girl cried, holding on to the pale, bony hand of her mother. "Okaasan, don't leave me. . . " she pleaed.  
  
Her mothers empty crimson eyes looked back at her, black hair damp with sweat. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't stay here anymore. I don't want you to worry, though. You're going to go to a good home. I promise."  
  
"B-but where?" A salty tear escaped her wide child eyes.  
  
"You remember hearing about your Uncle Yuugi, right?" The woman's voice was dry, holding very little emotion anymore.  
  
Yes, the little girl remembered. How could she not? Daddy always yelled about how disgusting he thought that her uncle was, what with his 'partner' and all. Numbly, she shook her head.  
  
"That's where you're going, baby. You'll be loved there. I promise."  
  
"But Okaasan, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" Another tear fell.  
  
Deed red eyes starred back. "I'm sorry, baby. But I have to go now."  
  
No. She shook her little crimson head now. Her mother couldn't leave her now. She just couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, one of the machines hooked up to the woman wailed loudly, and the body on the bed began to arch, no longer aware of what was around it.  
  
"Okaasan? Okaasan!?" People in white coates came running in, and in their rush pushed Yumi off to the side.  
  
"Cardiac arest! Quick! Get the surgeon in here!"  
  
So much yelling. So much shouting. And all she could do was watch. Watch as her mother slipped from this world. Watch as her dying body writhed on the hospital bed. Watch as she died. Watch as they pulled out some tools, attempting to shock the heart into beating again.  
  
Watch as the skin turned blue. . . . Watch as the sheet was lifted over the head. . . .~  
  
Yumi sat up in her new bed, erect and panting.  
  
A dream. It was only a dream. She hadn't watched her mother die again. No, she hadn't. She couldn't.  
  
Her face felt wet, and she noticed the tears welling in her eyes, falling down her cheeks.  
  
So alone. She felt so alone.  
  
Otousan. She could go to Otousan. Right? Maybe she shouldn't. They woudn't get mad, would they?  
  
They woudn't be any different sleeping than her mother was when she was alive, would they?  
  
She chocked on another sob.  
  
Despite her better judgement, she got up anyway, dragging a small blanket with her to the bedroom down the hall.  
  
Quietly she opened the bedroom door, and noticed, to her minor relief, that both were sound asleep, sprawled across their queen size bed.  
  
She walked over to the right side of the bed, where she saw, in the gloom of the night, that Yuugi was.  
  
"Otousan?" She whispered.  
  
A snore was her only response.  
  
"Otousan?" She pushed on his shoulder softly. One lavender orb peeked open, looking at her sleepily.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"C-can I. . . um. . ." she looked around nervously.  
  
"Did you have a bad dream?" He asked. She merely nodded.  
  
Yuugi held out his arm, and she climbed onto the bed, feeling herself be pulled over into the middle, now between Yuugi and a snoring Yami.  
  
Yuugi pulled the covers back up, kissing her on the forehead again to comfort her. In reply, she snuggled into his chest, wanting so desperatly for someone to take that sinking feeling out of her stomach.  
  
To her own surprise, she slept the rest of the night without interuption.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Well, another chappie down. R&R folks, and remember. All comments, suggestions, flames, and questions are welcome! 


	4. Welcome Home

It was the sound of soft snores that woke her up, smooth and genlte. Oddly enough, almost relaxing to listen to. Her violet-crimson eyes flickered open, her tiny body feeling body heat from both sides of her.  
  
Of course. Her nightmare last night, her recount of her mother's last words, her last breaths. . .  
  
Yumi shook her head of such thoughts. Now was not the time. Yuugi and Yami were both still sound asleep, the melodic snores coming from Yami.  
  
Carefully pushing the blankets off of her, she scooted to the end of the bed and attempted to stand, wanting to step over Yuugi to get to the floor. Much to her surprise and horror, her foot slipped, and she fell backwards with an ungracefull yelp. Her head and shoulders contacted with Yami's legs, while her own legs fell over Yuugi's.  
  
She froze, a groan filling her ears as she looked up from her position, sliding back ever so slightly. The taller male rubbed the sleep from his eyes, crimson orbs peeking at what had caused the intrusion.  
  
"G-gomen," Yumi whispered, rolling onto her stomach, slipping further off the bed. A warm smile greeted her.  
  
"It's all right, Yumi. Good morning."  
  
Yuugi stirred as well, peeking one eye at the clock. Upon seeing what time it was, he glared at it, hoping that it would change.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Ugh, one in the afternoon. Way past morning." Yuugi sat up, giving a sleep- ridden smile at the little girl. "Good morning. Sleep well?"  
  
She nodded slightly. "Hai." Sitting up, she felt her stomach rumble quite loudly, emitting a soft chuckle from Yami. "Otousan, I'm hungry."  
  
The lavender eyed man stood, grabbing two robes that were on hooks next to the closet. "We'll fix that."  
  
One robe, towel-like material and colored a sensuous purple, Yuugi slipped on and tied. The other, identical in every way, excluding its royal maroon color, he draped over his arm, proceeding to walk to the other side of the bed.  
  
Yumi watched curiously as Yuugi climbed back onto the bed, stradling his snoozing partner. "Yami, love, time to get up."  
  
Grunt.  
  
"Yami. . . ."  
  
Growl. Yuugi grabed the pilow that Yami had hid his head under, hitting playfully on the side of the head. "Wake up!"  
  
As usual, Yami sprang up, not stopping until he had fallen all of the way forward, now pinning Yuugi underneath of him. Yami thoroughly enjoyed their morning routine, reveling in the attention that he didn't get as often as he'd like. He smirked. "Morning." Giving his lover a peck on the lips, he relieved his partner of the maroon colored robe and stood, slipping it on.  
  
Yumi, in all of her life, had never once seen her own parents play in such a manner. This was quite a surprise to her, but she kept queit, waiting for the two to walk out of the room, heading to where she hoped was the kitchen.  
  
Following closely behind Yuugi, Yumi saw for the first time the place that she would comsume the rest of her breakfastes, and probably diners, until she was out of highschool and into college.  
  
The kitchen was small, but had a lot of counter space, and was neatly organized. A small table was placed near the entrance, acting like a center island that was shorter than average, four chairs placed around it.  
  
What came as a surprise, however, was the blonde-haired man that was currently snoring quite profusely, the table now converted to a pillow.  
  
"Jou," Yuugi questioned, louldy enough to wake the slumbering man. The addressed twitched, yawning as he sat up.  
  
"Oh, hey there, Yug'. Beginin' to think dat you weren't gonna wake up." He rubbed his blue eyes tiredly.  
  
"Why are you so sleepy this morning?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
At this, the blonde groaned, slumping in his chair. "The new baby kept us up all night long."  
  
"Is she all right?" Yami inquiered.  
  
Jou waved his hand. "Yeah, she's fine. Just gas or sump'thin."  
  
Yumi, during this conversation, decided to take a seat at the table, which in turn captured the attention of the man named Jou.  
  
"Hey squirt! How ya doin'?" Jou eclaimed enthusiastically.  
  
She averted her eyes slightly, looking back again with nervous aprehension. "I-I'm fine."  
  
Jou's brows furrowed together with the response, but said nothing more concering the matter. "Hey, come here Yumi. I got somp'thin for ya."  
  
Yumi looked at the man perplexed as he reached into his blue jean coat pocket, producing a tiny box. "Here, open it! Is' just a little welcome home gift 'da family threw togeder."  
  
The little girl gingerly took the box from his opened, callused hand, and unwraped the brown paper to reveal a velvet covered case. Opening it carefully, her eyes glittered with amazement.  
  
Inside, a heart shaped locket sat beautifully with a fine gold chain. Flat opals, polished smooth and shiny, took on the shape of two hearts intertwining, etching of vines surrounfing them.  
  
"Go on, open it up!" Jou encuraged.  
  
Lifting the necklace from the black velvet box, she held it lovingly in her hands, snapping open the locket. Inside, she read carefully, was an inscription for her. The left side said 'Welcome Home,' while the right side said, 'Beautiful.' An etched rose was just beneath the 'beautiful'. Turning it to the back, she saw her first name etched as well, in beautiful cursive.  
  
Everyone in the room noticed how her already wide child eyes crew even larger, her mouth slightly agape. "T-this is for. . .me?"  
  
"'Course it is! Is' got your name on it! Come here, I'll help ya put it on."  
  
She walked over to the blonde and held out the necklace, feeling it slip around her neck after she turned around.  
  
"Dere', much better. Looks good on ya, squirt." Jou winked at her, and she turned and gave him a big hug. "Arigato, it's so pretty! I've never had jewelry before."  
  
"No?"  
  
The little girl shook her crimson head. Directing her attention to the person who was currently at the stove cooking breakfast, Yumi ran up with a renewed vigor. "Look Otousan! Isn't it pretty?"  
  
Yuugi bent over to look at the locket, already rememering when his friend had posed the idea to him and his partner to get it for her. "It is pretty. It fits you well." Yumi blushed slightly at the compliment. "You know Yumi, there are a lot of games and puzzles in your room. If you want to go poke around for a while, see what you can find, I'll call you when breakfast is ready."  
  
"Okay Otousan." And like that she was out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
Yami sighed, frowing into his morning cup of coffee.  
  
"What's got you so down, buddy?" Jou asked.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I'm probably just being paranoid."  
  
"What?" his friend asked again.  
  
"Yumi. I don't know, I think she's afraid of me."  
  
"Why do you say that? She's a cute kid."  
  
The other man shook his head. "The most she's said to me since we picked her up was an apology for accidentally waking us up this morning. Which was fine, and I told her so. We'd probably still be in bed right now if she hadn't. But, even just now, not one word. I'm not an expert, but I do know that children like to show off their new things to everyone in the room."  
  
Blue eyes widened a bit. "And you was completely ignored."  
  
"Right."  
  
Jou turned his head to the stove. "What do you dink, Yug'?"  
  
The other man shook his head as well. "I'm not sure. Maybe she's intimidated."  
  
"Yeah, I can see 'dat," Jou agreed.  
  
"And why's that?" Yami asked indignantly.  
  
Jou chuckled. "Please. When I first met you, I dought you was gonna burn a hole threw my head with just your gaze. I know you can't help it, but ya really do got an air about you that kinda either has people swooning, or freaks 'em out."  
  
Yami, despite his age, pouted. "Do not."  
  
Yuugi came over, setting a plate of eggs and bacon in front of his partner, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry love, but you do."  
  
The blonde chuckled again. "Sorry pal. We aint gangin up or you or nuthin', but it's true. It'll take some time for her to trust ya."  
  
Yami sighed, but began consuming his meal with no more comments.  
  
"Hungry, Jou?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Oh, you bet!" No matter what his age, Jonouchi Katsuya had never been on to turn down food.  
  
"So how's Mai?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Every bit as a mother hen as before. Not dat I mind. She's a good mom, our kids love her ta pieces."  
  
Yuugi placed a plate in front of his friend. "I'm going to go and get Yumi."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
R&R!!! Onegai?  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	5. Memories and Treasures

*sighs* This update took FAR too long. Gomen nasai, minna-san, truly I am. Next chapter WILL be sooner.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuugi poked his head into Yumi's new bedroom, looking for the crimson haired child. He smiled to himself, glad that she wasn't at all shy to look through her new belongings. Currently, the room was now strewn with toys of all kinds. Stuffed animals, puzzles, action figures, and books as well. Many of the things that inhabited this room once belonged not only to him, but to Yami as well. So far, it appeared that Yumi was having no trouble aquainting herself with the items that were once neatly in a toy chest.  
  
"Yumi," he tried. He didn't see her anywhere.  
  
"Hai?" Her voice was muffled, coming in the direction from the closet.  
  
"Are you having fun?"  
  
She poked her head out, cherubic face gleaming. "There's so much stuff in here!"  
  
Yuugi chuckled. "Just make sure you keep it neat and take care of it all. A lot of this is my old stuff."  
  
She turned her head to the side, blinking, "Really?"  
  
Yuugi nodded, but decided to get along with the reason he had come up here in the first place. "Yumi, your breakfast is ready."  
  
She grinned. "Okay." Turning around, she shut off the light in the closet, making to follow her uncle back down into the kitchen, when she remembered something. "Wait, Otousan," she asked. Yuugi looked at her curiously as she delved back into the now almost empty wooded toy chest, half of her body now obstructed from view. She was looking for something that she had seen at the very bottom.  
  
Yuugi smiled when she gave a queal of delight, what she had previously been looking for found. Sitting back up again, she looked at him, curiosity written all over her face. "What's this?"  
  
Walking over to get a better look at what was in the little girl's hands, he almost fell backwards, laughing. "I almost forgot we had that!"  
  
In her hands, Yumi held a gold metal box, and she assumed that it was almost pure. "It's pretty Otousan, but what is it? What's with all the pictures on the sides?"  
  
Still chuckling a little, Yuugi nelt down next to her and took the box in his hands. "It's not pictures, Yumi, it's actually writing. You see, ancient Egyptians used what we call hieroglyphs."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"That's right. You see, this writing tells a story. And if you open it up," Yuugi paused to pop open the lid, and he heard Yumi gasp, "you'll find all of these little gold pieces inside. It's a three dimensional puzzle."  
  
She picked up a small chunk and looked at it closely, feeling the smooth surface with her little fingers. "What's that mean? Three dimentional?"  
  
"It means that it takes on a shape, it's not flat like a normal puzzle with kittens and puppies on it."  
  
"Oh." She put the piece back with the others. "What's this?" She pointed to a symbol that was larger than any of the other 'hieroglyphs' on the front.  
  
"It's called the Eye of Horus. There's a tale about it, I'll tell it to you after breakfast." He put the top back on, snapping it in place. "Here, you try and see if you can put it together later. Yami and I have both done it, but no one else has. See if you can."  
  
Yumi smiled gratefully. "Arigatou."  
  
"Come on," Yuugi grinned, standing up, "I'm sure your eggs are getting cold."  
  
Back in the kitchen, Yami had finished washing his breakfast dishes and had just sat back down, when Yuugi walked back in with Yumi in tow. The small child sat back down at the table, putting the large gold box down next to her plate. Yuugi came up and pointed to it. "Remember this, love? Back in highschool?"  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened slightly. "The puzzle! I amlost forgot I stashed it in there so long ago."  
  
"Hey, idn't that da thing that you's guys slaved over for what, three months?" Jou questioned.  
  
Yami laughed. "That would be the one. We disasembled it later, it was just too bulky to wear."  
  
Jou grinned, strolling down memory lane. "Yeah, but you's sure go loads a' compliments for it whenever we went clubbin'."  
  
"I almost forgot. Seems like ages ago, doesn't it?" Yuugi asked. Jou merely shrugged. "That's what happens when ya get old."  
  
Yami and Yuugi both glared at him. "Don't remind me," Yami groaned. Yami had always been quite the athlete when he was younger, earning a black belt by the time he was eighteen. Age was not something he got along with very well.  
  
Yuugi came over, wrapping his arms around Yami's shoulders and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go get in the shower. We have a shopping excursion today."  
  
"Joy of joys," Yami chimed. Jou chuckled. "Be happy you don't gotta go with Mai, that's a one way ticket to da Underworld and back."  
  
Yami, knowing full well of the woman's fettish for material things and refinement, was very gratefull. But he still didn't enjoy shopping. "Oh well, at least it's not everyday."  
  
The blue-eyed male took another drink from his orange juice. "Or every oder day for dat matter." It was a good thing that Jou had a good job as a graphic designer, and Mai a good job as a fashion consultant, allowing them to support not only the needs of their family, but of the numerous shopping trips as well.  
  
"See you later, Jou. Tell Mai I said hi." Yuugi replied, turning to leave.  
  
"Will do," Jou called, knowing that he would be gone before Yuugi was out of the shower.  
  
Jou turned to his shorter friend, standing to give him a brotherly clap on the back. "See ya later, bud. I'll bring da family by later dis weekend so they can meet Yumi."  
  
"By Jou."  
  
The blue-eyed man turned to said little girl, and gave her a wink. "Later, squirt," and was out the door.  
  
Yumi looked thoughtful into her morning meal after he had gone. "I like him," she stated.  
  
"He's a good person, and a long time friend to both me and Yuugi. I think that you'll like his family as well."  
  
She nodded. "What are we shopping for?"  
  
"Well, as I am to udnerstand, you need some new clothes, and some fresh uniforms for school. I'll be dropping you off for your first day tomorrow."  
  
Although she merely nodded again, Yami could see she went a little more pale. "Don't worry about the other kids, Yumi. People are really friendly here."  
  
She turned her big eyes up to him, crimson and purple colors dancing with uncertainty. "Really?"  
  
The man smiled and nodded. "Promise."  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Next chapter, the first day of school. New friends, new foes, and the start of a whole new life. 


	6. Start of the Day

Guess what folks? Nope, I didn't go streaking for more than a week. Nope, no shopping spree, and no, I didn't get laid.  
  
I went to. . . a family reunion! Isn't that grand? Actually, it was. I found out that I'm related to people that live in Japan!! *cheers*  
  
So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Yumi sat very quietly, supressing the urge to fidget constantly. Her new school bag was clutched tightly in her hands as she hugged it to her chest, purple material and gold trim catching the early morning sunlight as it drifted into the car.  
  
Yami sat in silence, keeping his attention directed towards the road in front of him. This would be her first day of school at Domino Elementary.  
  
"Don't worry, Yumi. I know that you'll find a lot of friends here. Just be yourself." Yami made a stab at breaking the tension in the vehicle that, for some reason, felt all too small at the moment. The crimson haired little girl merely nodded her head.  
  
Yumi felt the car slow down, coming to a stop in front of a large, off- white building. Turning off the engine, Yami got out and walked to the other side, opening the door for the little girl.  
  
Getting out, she pushed her back-pack over her shoulder and started to follow Yami to the front entrance. Some poeple were entering and leaving the building, but why students would be leaving was beyond her.  
  
Next to the large double doors, a large sign sat proclaiming: 'Welcome to Domino Elementary School, home of the Tigers! Take a bite out of reading!'  
  
Not exactly sure what that was supposed to mean, she proceeded on.  
  
There were a lot of people inside, milling about from left to right. The little girl noticed some fifth and sixth graders parading around like they owned the school, chatting with their friends and standing in front of lockers that didn't belong to them. Which in all respects, they probably did own the place.  
  
Well, the playground at least.  
  
Yami looked like a giant walking around, most of the children not reaching much further than his waist. Looking behind himself, he reached out a hand for Yumi to take, which she did.  
  
"Your classroom is not too much further, Yumi. Just down this hall. It souldn't be too hard for you to find tomorrow."  
  
Again, she merely nodded.  
  
Inside, her stomach was churning itself into knots. So many people. What would they think of her? Would they laugh at her? Would they sit in little groups and whisper, leaving her out, or even talking about her?  
  
Even at her young age, Yumi knew that her self-esteem had always been low, she just didn't know _why_.  
  
She remembered her old school, where her 'friends' would start talking in hushed voices to each other, then turn around and giggle. They'd look back at her sometimes, giggle, and then start walking faster.  
  
It was always then that they would run.  
  
And Yumi, after not being able to catch up to them and feeling alone and rejected by her peers, would sit on the swings the rest of recess, not talking to anyone. She felt she wasn't good enough to be considered worth talking to by other poeple. That had to be it. They were so nice to their other friends, why else would they not want to talk to her? Bad people weren't nice to others, they were always mean. So, she must not be good enough for a nice person to talk to.  
  
This was never a one time occurance, either. For a while, it would happen acouple times a week. Then every other day, and finally everyday. Then she realized that they didn't want to be around her, so she just stopped talking to them. Never once did they come back to talk to her, to play with her, to be her friend. Not once.  
  
So she secluded herself. Due to this, she was always called the weird one, the quiet one. Nobody ever wanted to play with her, even if she asked. They would always sneer, tell her to go away, that they didn't feel like playing with her at the time.  
  
Which was fine. Actually, it wouldn't have bothered her that much. So some people didn't like her. You can't have everybody as your friend, right?  
  
No, it was the smiles that they would give her later, as she slumped away, or as she was 'ditched' by her 'friends'. That, above all things, always made her want to cry. She always seemed to be more prone to cry than others did.  
  
So yes, all the people, all the noise, the new faces and peering eyes, curious glances at what was supposedly the new kid, since none recocgnized her, she was almost petrified.  
  
It was always harder starting as a new student half-way through the year.  
  
But her mother had always told her to be strong, and so she held her face firm, a little lower than others, but not fixated on the floor, and she took a deep breath when Yami lead her through a small doorway into a brightly decorated classroom.  
  
"Welcome, and who might you be?" A very cheerful voice asked. Yumi looked up, and saw the gentle face of a blonde-haired woman looking at her and Yami with glittering green eyes.  
  
"Miss Aino?" Yami inquired. "Yami Motou." He held out his spare hand for a handshake, which was accepted.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Motou! Gosh, it's been a while since the last meeting. How are your classes coming?"  
  
Yami sighed, but chuckled slightly. "Teenagers these days."  
  
Yumi looked up at the crimson-eyed man questioningly, tugging slightly on his hand. Luckily, he recognized the look of cufusion, almost all too well. "I'm a high school History teacher, Yumi."  
  
"Really?" For some reason, it was almost hard to picture him as a tutor for kids. Then again, high school. She figured then that he probably WOULD be a good authoritive figure. Some of those kids got big. And mean, too.  
  
"Ah, this must be my new student." Miss Aino walked over to Yumi and knelt down beside her, smiling. "Hello Yumi, my name is Miss Aino, and welcome to your new classroom."  
  
"Kon'ni'chiwa Miss Aino," she said softly.  
  
The woman sighed to herself. Soft spoken, gentle, timid. It WAS good that most of the poeple at this school were friendly. At some other place, they might have chewed her up and spit her out without any remorse.  
  
"Well, come with me, your new desk is over here, you can sit next to Kiko, Jon, and Koka.(1)"  
  
Letting go of Yami's hand, Yumi followed and could see that all of the desks were placed in groups of fours, and each one had the owners name written on a yellow sheet of paper, tapped at the top.  
  
Yami came back over, and knelt down to her level like Miss Aino had the moment before. He gave her a reassuring smile, giving her a hug. "I have to go now, have a good day, and Yuugi will be here to pick you up after school at the front entrance."  
  
"Ja," she replied, and as Yami got up and left the room, she took a large breath, trying to calm her tense nerves.  
  
'I sure -hope- this day goes well,' she thought glumly to herself. And she prayed to the only diety that she had ever heard of that her new peers she would be sitting next to wouldn't be all that bad. Maybe they'd even like her? Or at least talk to her?  
  
Hn. Not likely.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, all for now. More later. But, just out of curiosity, has anyone ever gone through an experience even remotely like this one? You know, bad friends in elementary school and what not? Poor self-esteem in a new environment? I know I sure have!  
  
(1) Koka is Hawaiian for Scott. Cool, uh? 


	7. Twin Ties

****

Once Upon a Day

Yumi sat resolutely still in her chair, quiet and observant, as students slowly started to file into the classroom. Some of the children were dropped off directly by their parents, others came in on their own. Vaguely, she wondered who it would be that she would have to sit next to. Would they be friendly? Would they talk to her? Or would they sneer? She was afraid to find out. 

She turned her head, glancing over at the teacher. Miss Aino was busying herself at her desk, seemingly unaware of anything else at the moment. The stacks of numerous papers on her desk kept most of her attention.

"Awe, come on. Pretty please on a cherry on top?" A voice a little louder than the rest of the student body wandered over to her ears. 

"Mom gave me the pudding because I got an A on the spelling test. There's no _way_ I'm sharing that!" This one, a girl, stated quite firmly. The child who seemed to be begging for the aforementioned pudding, whom now that Yumi could see, had messy blonde hair and purple eyes. Still, he pleaded. "Oh, come on! I shared my ice-cream yesterday!"

"Yeah, after you stole it from me!" The girl too was donning a head of long blonde hair and prominent, sparkling blue eyes. 

"Come on you two, enough all ready!" Walking next to the two of the them was a little brown-haired boy with blue eyes, striding with a very noticeable air of confidence. 

Why these children seemed to have captured Yumi's attention so abruptly was still a bit of a mystery, but as the trio walked over to their table which, inevitably, was the very spot in which Yumi was now sitting, she became nervous. These kids sounded loud, boisterous, and happy. Surely they were the popular ones. Gods, what would they think of her?

All three children stopped in mid-stride, now noticing another occupant at their set of desks. The little blonde-haired girl plopped down in a desk opposite and to the right of Yumi, starring at her intently. "Hi there." 

Yumi fidgeted slightly. "H-hi."

The other two boys sat down too, the blonde boy next to the girl, the brown-haired boy sitting next to Yumi. 

"Who are you," the blonde boy asked, almost incredulously, but very curiously. 

She hesitated a moment. "I-I'm Yumi. I'm new here." 

It was a huge relief to see a smile spread across the blonde girl's face. "Well hi! Welcome! My name is Kiko, and this is my little brother Jon." She nudged her elbow softly into her brother's side, causing him to make a face. "Only by three minutes!" he cried indignantly. 

"My name is Koka," the brunette next to her said matter-of-factly. Kiko grinned. "He's our cousin. He tries to be all serious like his daddy, but it never works for long. " 

"It's nice to meet you," Yumi greeted. 

Koka made a face, much like Jon had. "Girls," he muttered. 

"You're twins," Yumi asked tentatively, trying to start up some conversation. Silence was always so awkward. 

"Yep," Kiko replied proudly. "Mama always says that it was a race to see if it would be her or Auntie Shizuka that would have their baby first. But since Mama was pregnant with twins, she says we were born earlier. Otherwise, Koka would have been born first." 

It was quite obvious that Kiko was very sure of herself, and would probably love talking one's head off. Yumi smiled and nodded in affirmation. Must be nice to have family like that. 

The bell rang above their heads, and everyone hurriedly found their seat. Yumi sighed inwardly. At least the people she was sitting next to were friendly. 

"All right class, settle down, it's time to start the day. First off, I'd like to start with a little bit of reading. . . ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Recess was always a nightmare. The same thing everyday. Go out, sit on the swings until the bell rang, then try to avoid the awkward glances she received back in the classroom.

She was never in on the jokes or activities that went on whilst everyone else was engaged in a game of tag, or dodge ball, or four square, so she could never join in on the conversations when everyone went back into class. 

Why would this school be any different, though? Who would she know to play with half-way through the year? And so, when lunch got out and everyone went to the playground, she quietly walked over to the swings, ready to waste away yet another afternoon. 

"Hey, Yumi! Where are you going?" 

Yumi turned quickly around, eyes wide, starring at Kiko as she bounded up next to the crimson-haired child. 

"I was going to go to the swings," she said confused. Where else would she go? 

"We missed you at lunch, Yumi! We're going to have a game of tag, wanna play with us?" Kiko's blue eyes glittered with excitement and warm friendship. 

Yumi's mouth went slack. "Y-you mean it," she nearly spluttered. 

"Of course!" The blonde-haired girl hooked Yumi's arm in her own and dragged her off to the set of two large oak trees that always served as a safe spot from the person who was 'it'. 

****************

Yumi happily bounded out of the school at the end of the day, a large grin plastered on her face. Yuugi was quite surprised to see her launch herself in his direction, jumping up and giving him a big hug. "Kon'ni'chiwa Otousan! I had such a good day!" she exclaimed excitedly. 

Yuugi laughed delightedly. "I can see that. Did you make some new friends?" 

She nodded vehemently. "Three of them!"

"What are their names," Yuugi inquired. 

"Jon, Kiko, and Koka! We played tag today, and Kiko said that I can eat lunch with them tomorrow, and maybe even play some Duel Monsters!" 

Suddenly, Yumi's smile faded, but only a little. "I just remembered I don't have a deck," she stated to herself, but Yuugi had heard. 

The man blinked. "You don't have a deck?" 

Yumi shook her head no. 

"Do you have any cards?" 

Another shake of her head. 

Yuugi looked on triumphantly, scooping the young girl up and plopping her in the front seat of his car. "Then do I have a surprise for you." 

And with that, he whisked her away back to their little home, Yumi quite befuddled as to what her Otousan was so happy about at the moment.

********************

Gahh!!! Short! Icky! Blah! Icky! Icky! Icky! I really hope the next chapter turns out better. And I was _supposed_ to update Gemini and Talks of the Past this weekend, but I see how well _that_ turned out. Damn, I got so stuck on this chapter!!! BLAH!!!!!! 

Oh well, R&R. Please? 


End file.
